


A Stone's Throw

by Brate



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Medical, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brate/pseuds/Brate
Summary: When Vin gets sick he calls a friend for help.





	A Stone's Throw

The sounds of the office were muffled as Vin Tanner tried to concentrate on the page before him, but it was getting harder to ignore the dull pain in his stomach.

"Vin… Vin."

Realizing his boss and friend, Chris Larabee, was vying for his attention, Vin asked, "What?"

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, 'm fine."

"You don't look it."

Vin shrugged. "My stomach hurts a mite, that's all."

"Well, go ahead and take off for the weekend," Chris said. "We're just about done here anyway."

"I think maybe I will. Thanks, Cowboy." Gathering his things and heading out the door, Tanner called, "See ya Monday."

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

After choking down a small dinner, Vin took an Aleve tablet and sat down in front of the television, willing his ache away. The pain had moved around into his back. He flicked mindlessly through the channels, hoping to distract himself from the brutal throbbing. Finally, he could ignore it no longer. The small ache had developed slowly but surely into excruciating pain, located in the right side of his back. Popping a couple more Aleve, he paced restlessly as he waited in vain for them to kick in.

Nearly an hour later, he knew the medicine wasn't going to do a damn thing. Forcing himself to remain calm, Vin went into his bedroom, intending to sleep the pain away. Within a few minutes, he was back up and pacing. Unbelievably, the pain was worse lying down. Vin felt as though he was being stabbed.

He couldn't stop walking a circuit around his apartment. Nearly in tears from the intensity of the pain, he decided he had to do something. Grabbing the cordless, he contemplated who he should call. Standish was closest—the decision was made.

Vin punched in the number and waited tense seconds while the connection rang.

"Hello?"

"Ez, it's Vin. Can you drive me to the hospital?"

"What's wrong? Are you hurt? Should I call an ambulance? Should I call Mr. Larabee?"

"Take a breath, Ezra, you're soundin' like JD."

"I believe that is an unjustly rude statement, Mr. Tanner. What is the problem?"

"Don't call anybody; I just have a little pain in my side and I want it checked out."

There was no pause before Ezra said, "I'll be right there."

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Ezra Standish hung up the phone, worried as hell. For Vin Tanner to voluntarily go to a hospital, the "little" pain must be excruciating. Glancing at the phone for an instant, he dismissed his intention to call Chris Larabee. He would obey Vin's request, mostly due to the fact he didn't want to waste any time getting his friend to the hospital. He pulled on some clothes and shoes, snatched his wallet and keys, and dashed out to his car.

In just under ten minutes—a record, certainly—Ezra pulled up to Vin's building and saw his friend pacing back and forth. At the sight of Ezra's car, Vin looked visibly relieved and made a hunched sprint for the passenger seat.

"What took you so long?" Vin accused, buckling in with a groan.

Ezra put the car in gear as he defended himself. "I assure you, Mr. Tanner, I arrived in all due haste."

"Sorry," Vin mumbled, "it just seemed like hours to me."

"Your plight affords you instant forgiveness." Ezra took the quickest route he knew to Denver General. During the drive, his concern increased. Vin couldn't stop fidgeting, most likely trying to find a comfortable position. He also couldn't contain the painful groans escaping from his lips.

Standish started to regret not calling Larabee.

"Ain't no reason to call Chris and worry him."

Surprised, Ezra asked, "Have you taken to reading my mind, Mr. Tanner?"

"Don't take a mind reader to see you frettin'. We'll call when we know something."

"As you wish."

Silence dominated the rest of the drive save for Vin's strangled breaths. Ezra drove up to the Emergency entrance and slammed the car into Park; even his beloved Jaguar was shoved into the rear of his mind when Vin was in so much pain.

He ignored the inevitable protests and walked his friend into admitting. Fortunately, the hospital was having a slow night and the two were escorted through immediately.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

The pain hadn't lessened; if anything, it was getting worse. Vin struggled to talk, describing his symptoms and answering the admitting nurse's questions.

In the middle of a sentence, the nausea hit. He leaned forward, intent on making it to the trash basket, when a plastic receptacle was thrust into his hands.

Thankful for the nurse's quick reflexes, he emptied his stomach, wincing at the additional strain on his already aching body. Wiping his mouth, Vin said, "Sorry 'bout that."

The nurse waved off his apology and said, "Let's get you in back."

Vin assured her he could make it without a wheelchair, but it was a challenge. He was led to a room and given a fresh basin to use in case of additional sickness. The nurse placed a hospital gown on the bed and instructed Vin to change into it.

Closing the door behind her, Vin arduously undressed and wrapped the gown around himself. Nausea struck and he used the fresh pan. Knowing Standish would be standing just outside, he called out softly, "Come on in, Ez."

Ezra entered. "Any better?" he asked as he sat in a chair, obviously trying to stay out of the way.

"Not hardly," Vin answered as he sat down on the bed. Within seconds, he was back up, pacing and breathless.

"I'm going to get someone," Ezra announced after watching his friend make his fifth lap around the small room.

"They got lots of people to worry 'bout, not just me."

"Well, fortunately, Mr. Tanner, I only have you to worry about." Ezra left and returned shortly with a nurse in tow.

"Hello, Mr. Tanner, my name's Valerie. The doctor has authorized something for the pain."

"Thank you," Vin said, both to the nurse and to Ezra.

Ezra gave a two-fingered salute in acknowledgement.

"We'll go ahead and draw some blood at the same time," Valerie told him. Without much fuss, she drew a few vials of blood before picking up a bottle and drawing some medicine out with a fresh needle. "This should fix you right up, Mr. Tanner."

"Vin."

"All right…Vin." She smiled and placed a bandage over the small hole in his arm. "You let me know if you're still having trouble, you hear me?"

"Yes, ma'am."

The nurse left with the blood samples and Vin started the relentless pacing again, waiting for the medicine to take effect. After ten minutes, he was still pacing, half-hunched over.

"Ez, can you get Valerie?"

Standish had been waiting anxiously for Vin to admit he needed more. He practically ran out the door in search of help. This time he returned with two nurses, Valerie and another, who introduced herself as Anna.

After asking which was his dominant hand, Valerie rolled up the sleeve on his left arm. The nurse prepared to put in the needle for an IV. "You have very wiggly veins," she commented after a third failure to insert the needle.

"Let me try," Anna said, rolling up his right sleeve. She, too was unsuccessful.

Both the nurses apologized, but Vin honestly wasn't feeling the sting of the needle punctures at all, so intent on the severe pain now located in his side. He looked at the marks of the unsuccessful attempts along his arms. He was starting to look like a heroin addict.

Finally Valerie directed Anna, "Go get Cathy." She smiled gently at Vin and added, "She's very proficient at getting the tricky ones."

A petite nurse with a gentle smile hustled into the room, looked over Vin's holey arms and tsked. "Don't worry, love, we'll get you fixed up." She told Valerie, "We'll have to go in through his hand."

"It'll hurt more."

"No choice."

Vin heard the discussion without reacting. As long as he received more pain medication, he didn't care if they went in through his eyeballs. He watched as Cathy carefully lined up the new IV needle on his left hand, between his thumb and forefinger. She expertly inserted the needle and quickly began Vin's IV.

Vin stared as the liquid dripped into his arm, willing it to go faster. Within a few minutes, a warm feeling crept into his body. His muscles, tense with agony, started to relax.

Cathy the Wonder Nurse left after getting the needle in; Anna followed. The remaining nurse, Valerie, patted Vin's hand. "Why don't you try and get some rest. The doctor will be in shortly."

Nodding his understanding, Vin laid down on the bed, doing his best to follow her instructions. It didn't take long for the drugs to send him off to sleep.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Ezra sat, watching his friend sleep fitfully in a light doze. He was relieved Vin had gotten some respite from the pain. He hated feeling helpless and he ached to call Chris or Nathan to take the responsibility from his shoulders. But, at the same time, he felt honored to be able to watch over Vin in his time of need.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

A light knock on the door awakened Vin. He collected himself as Ezra called out, "Come in."

Vin tried to sit up, but the heavy dose of drugs made him dizzy and nauseous. He remained horizontal as the new arrival introduced himself as Dr. Meloni.

"How are we feeling?" the doctor asked with a smile.

"I don't know 'bout you, Doc, but I'm feelin' nothin'."

Meloni laughed politely and proceeded to ask Vin the exact same questions he had been asked when he'd arrived.

"Sounds like it might be a kidney stone," the doctor said, marking on a clipboard. "Have you had one before?"

Vin started to shake his head, but stopped, not wanting to add to his dizziness. "Nope."

"You're a little young to have one, but, unfortunately, some people start early."

"Lucky me."

"I'll order up some x-rays of your kidneys and urinary tract to see for certain."

"All right, Doc." Vin closed his eyes.

"I'll let you rest some more. If the pain returns, let a nurse know immediately."

"Oh, I don't think that'll be a problem." Vin smiled humorlessly. He heard the door open and close, and assumed the doctor had left.

Ezra said, "Vin, I'd like to call Mr. Larabee now and let him know what has transpired."

"We don't know for sure." Forcing his eyes open, Vin looked at his friend, seeing the concern.

"But they have a good idea. And I believe our leader would like to be here in any event."

"Fine…whatever." Vin's head rolled to the side and he closed his eyes again.

"I shall return shortly." Ezra walked out of the room.

Vin drifted in his haze. He was starting to feel pain again, but he wasn't ready to ask for more medication. Although he loved the relief it afforded him, he hated the doped-up feeling it brought as well. Besides, he wasn't accustomed to needing so much help battling pain. He had been hurt numerous times in the course of his job, but this had really knocked him for a loop.

An orderly arrived to transport him to Radiology. Vin carefully lowered himself into the wheelchair, his IV was adjusted, and he was on his way.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Ezra had left his cell phone at home, so he headed to a bank of pay phones near the lobby and dialed his boss' number. Glancing at his watch, he saw it was nearing two a.m.; Larabee should still be sleeping.

A sluggish voice confirmed Ezra's assertion when Chris Larabee answered, "This better be good."

"Mr. Larabee, it's Ezra."

"Ezra? What's wrong?"

"I'm at Denver General with Mr. Tanner—"

"What happened to Vin?" All traces of sleep were gone from the voice. Larabee was instantly awake, and worried.

"He called me a little after midnight, reporting that he was in pain and stated he would appreciate conveyance to a medical facility."

"Ezra," Larabee said slowly, obviously trying to stay in control, "what's wrong?"

"The doctor thinks Vin might have a kidney stone. They are running tests to confirm that as we speak."

"Shit." Chris sighed. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"I think your presence would be a comfort, whether Mr. Tanner will admit to it or not."

"See you soon."

Hanging up the phone, Ezra walked back to the treatment room, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He was thankful it was the weekend, and he wouldn't have to go in to work in the morning.

Entering Vin's room, Ezra found the occupant missing. A momentary sense of panic entered his mind before being overtaken by common sense. His friend was most likely getting the x-rays the doctor had ordered.

Ezra sat down in "his" chair and picked up a magazine, absently flipping through the pages while he waited for Vin's reappearance.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Vin was exhausted when he returned from Radiology and gratefully settled into the bed. After a short rest, he regarded Ezra who was reading soundlessly.

"What'd he say?" Vin asked him.

"Mr. Larabee will be here soon."

"And here he is," Chris said from the door.

"Speak of the devil and he appears," Vin mumbled.

"Watch who you're calling a devil."

Vin gave a pained smile. "Figured since I was in hell, it wouldn't be long b'fore the main man showed himself."

"Go on home, Ez," Chris said. "Get some sleep. I'll call and let you know what's going on."

Ezra relinquished the chair to his boss. "Feel better, Mr. Tanner."

"I'll try m' best, Ez. Thanks for everything."

"It was my pleasure." Ezra gave a short bow and exited.

Moments after Ezra's departure, Valerie came in. "We have some blood test results, Mr. Tanner, and it seems you are dangerously low in potassium—most likely due to your vomiting."

"What's that mean?" Chris asked her.

"Oh, hello," she said. "Did your other friend leave?"

"Yeah," Chris said, "I'm taking the next shift. What does the low potassium mean?"

"Well, when the body's potassium levels fall, it can also disrupt one's blood pressure and a person can be at risk for a heart attack, which is why I brought this." She handed Vin a small cup of dark brown liquid.

Vin eyed the drink warily. He put it to his lips and took a sip, gagging instantly.

"It does taste awful, I'm afraid," Valerie apologized.

"Awful? Liver and horseshit tastes awful. There's no word to describe this."

"Drink it," Chris ordered.

"It's disgusting."

"Drink it."

"You drink it," Vin shot back.

"Drink it or I'll call Buck, and he'll hold you down while I shove it down your throat."

Vin glared at his best friend, but Chris showed no sign of relenting. Ignoring the silent amusement of the nurse watching their exchange, Vin downed the brown liquid in one gulp. He shuddered as his body tried to accept the revolting drink.

"I thought you were here to comfort me," Vin accused when he got his voice back.

"I am. Apparently, I'm also here to make sure you don't have a heart attack."

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Looking up from the magazine he wasn't actually reading, Chris noticed Vin grimace and his muscles tightening. "You're in pain," Chris said.

Vin laughed harshly. "Tell me something I don't know."

"Take some medication."

"It's not that bad yet," Vin assured him.

"Your face says different."

"Never trust this face; it lies."

"Bullshit. Push it," Chris said, referring to the medicine pump that had been set up in Vin's IV line. Vin had control over the amount of pain medication he received; he merely had to push a button to release it into the stream.

"I hate that shit. Makes me feel all loopy."

"How can you tell?"

"And it makes me sick," Vin continued, ignoring Chris' snide comment.

"But if you're in pain…"

"Ain't that bad, not like it was earlier."

"Sorry I wasn't there for you."

"Weren't nothing you could've done."

"Could've been there." Chris sighed. "I wish I could take the pain from you."

"Wouldn't do no good, Cowboy, then I'd just be worryin' over you." Feeling the need to change the subject, Vin casually said, "Reckon I'm ready for childbirth."

"Huh?" Chris' head snapped around to stare at his friend.

"Everyone says that kidney stones hurt worse than labor…. Bring it on."

"Nathan would have a field day with that one," Chris mused. "Think of all the health drinks he'd force down your throat."

"And Ezra would love to exploit me as the first pregnant man."

"Just a minute…who would knock you up?" Chris made a show of thinking.

"Don't get your hopes up, Larabee, you ain't gonna be my 'lucky lady.'"

Chris leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on Vin's bed. "First good news I've heard all day."

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Dr. Meloni walked in. "We have your x-ray results."

"Well?" Chris and Vin chorused.

"You do indeed have a kidney stone." The doctor showed them an x-ray of Vin's right kidney.

"That tiny speck is what's causin' so much trouble?" Vin was offended.

Dr. Meloni smiled. "It's hard as a rock, has jagged edges, and is being forced to travel through a tiny tube in order to exit your body."

"When you put it that way…"

"I consulted the on-call urologist," Meloni continued, "and he agrees you should be able to pass the stone on your own with no medical intervention—as long as you can stand the discomfort."

"Discomfort," Vin huffed.

"I'll prescribe some Vicodin to control the pain. Stones only hurt when they travel."

"How long will it take to pass?" Chris asked the physician.

"As long as there are no complications, it usually takes about three to seven days."

"A week?" Vin asked incredulously.

"Drinking lots of water could flush it out faster." Meloni made some notes. "If the pain gets overwhelming and the Vicodin isn't helping, come back in and we'll take care of you," he said. "The nurse will give you a strainer to urinate through in order to catch the stone. We'll be able to test it and perhaps find what caused it to form."

"My life just keeps gettin' better and better."

"I'll have Nurse Walker bring your paperwork."

"Thanks, Doc," Vin said as Meloni left.

"Why don't you stay at my place for the weekend?" Chris offered. "That way I can keep an eye on you."

"Thanks. I'd appreciate the company."

Waiting for the release papers, Vin dressed as best he could. The IV was removed and he put his shirt back on while Chris filled out the papers.

"Ready?" Chris asked him.

"Let's get the hell out of here."

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Tuesday morning, Chris was flipping flapjacks onto a plate when he saw movement in the doorway. He looked over to see Vin swagger into the kitchen.

"Feeling better, I see," Chris remarked with a smile.

"Hell, yeah." Smirking with pride, Vin handed over a tiny, dark brown pebble to Chris.

At first, Larabee was unimpressed by the size of the stone in his palm. Then, looking closer at the spiky rock-hard object, he thought about the route it had to travel to get out of Tanner's body.

"You're a better man than I, Gunga Din," he joked, handing it back.

"Hell, Chris, anyone who's seen us in the locker room knows that."

All of a sudden Chris realized where this stone had been. He looked over at his friend. "You did wash it, right?"

Vin smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> This was basically me using my life for fic. (At least the extreme pain became something entertaining?)


End file.
